


Let it be written

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Dear Thunderylee, I'm so sorry that this is so rushed! I was originally writing something entirely different, but given the recent situation with Tegoshi, I thought my characterisation of him in that might have been a little problematic so I went with a very hasty plan B.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Je-united Spring Exchange 2020





	Let it be written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



> Dear Thunderylee, I'm so sorry that this is so rushed! I was originally writing something entirely different, but given the recent situation with Tegoshi, I thought my characterisation of him in that might have been a little problematic so I went with a very hasty plan B.

Shige’s voice is gravel rough, a deep growl of a groan that sends a shudder right down Koyama's spine.

"You're so beautiful Kei." He murmurs, the next growl pressed right onto the skin of Koyama's collarbone. He follows the words with lips, a trail of kisses moving up the side of Koyama's neck, a hint of tongue and teeth over his pulse point and Koyama almost drowns his next words with a moan of his own. "I've always wanted you like this."

I want you too, he thinks, _tries_ to voice, but all that comes out is whimper as Shige's hips grind into his thigh.

He doesn't know how they got here, into his bed. He couldn't care when or why, or even how they ended up naked. All he knows is Shige. All he feels is Shige's skin burning into his own, Shige's lips plush against his. Shige's hand sliding down his body, over toned abs and through thick curls to where he's achingly...wet...what?

It might be the shock that has him startling awake, or it might be the phone ringing right beside his head. When he grabs it he's struck with a surge of confused guilt. "Shige." He says as he answers, voice coming out too high, cracked.

"Kei." Shige says in relief as Koyama clears the croakiness from his throat. "Are you... alright?"

"Fine." Koyama answers, still just a little breathless, a little flushed. Still...Oh fuck. He reaches down to where he expects to feel hardness and, just like in his dream, meets only a smooth mound that gives way to slick lips. "Um..." He amends, panic making his now shapely chest heave as his voice cracks again. "No...this is going to sound crazy...but I think I'm a girl."

He half expects to have to cut off a well meaning, but entirely misinterpreted, speech about gender dysphoria, but all Shige does is swear loudly down the line. The reaction is hardly reassuring, and Koyama is already kind of freaking out and he can feel a lump forming in his throat. "It's OK, it’s going to be OK." Shige tells him, his voice sounding convincing, dependable in a way that only Shige's can. "I'm going to figure out how to fix this."

"OK..." Koyama says, but he can hear the way his own voice still sounds a little frantic.

"Kei.” Shige says seriously, the genuine tone of concern remarkably soothing. “Kei, are you OK?"

Is he OK? I mean he's suddenly a girl, and that's pretty terrifying. But it could be worse right? It's just a few different body parts...it's not like he woke up transformed into an animal and unable to communicate to anyone. Or worse, it’s not like he has amnesia and doesn’t know who or where he is. He’s still him...just with different body parts. 

And Shige is going to help him change back. And even if they can’t change him back right away, he has plenty of transgender friends who would be more than happy to share their experience of hiding unwanted body parts. He can deal with this.

"Yeah, I'm Ok." He tries aloud. "I'm just... surprised...and confused." 

And also still strangely aroused but Shige doesn't need to know that.

"Everything will be fine." Shige assures him. "I’ll figure this out"

And just like that he's alone again.

For a few minutes he just lays there, eyes closed as he considers what to do about this whole situation. At least he doesn’t have work today, he has at least one day to get used to this new body.

It's almost funny how many times they've been asked in interviews what they would do if they were a girl for the day. Koyama always thought he would go shopping. It's not like he doesn't love shopping as a man but he always thought he'd like to try on cute dresses, just for fun, ones that he couldn't pull off as a man the way Tegoshi can.

Tegoshi, he knows what Tegoshi would do of he were a girl for the day, even if he's not allowed to give _that_ answer in a magazine. He squirms a little at the thought, and the wetness he feels cooling against the fabric of his boxers reminds him of the heat of his dream. 

It’s not the first time he’s had inappropriate dreams about Shige, and it’s far from the first time he’s found himself hot and aching at mental images of Shige being with him, like _that_. It’s a torch he’s been carrying for many years, and there was a time when he thought there might have been something to it on Shige’s side too. Like the time they shared a bed in New York, or kisses while drunk. Or the handful of times that clumsy friction heated them under the cover of darkness in cold hotel beds, never to be acknowledged by the light of day. 

But the older they’ve gotten, the more they’ve grown, the more Shige keeps his expression guarded and his hands to himself. And maybe he just grew out of it, whatever it was, maybe Shige was never really bisexual after all. He’s interested in women. Koyama knows that for certain, even without the occasional gossip rag reminding him, and maybe that’s all he’s interested in. 

Maybe that’s what the Shige in his dream had meant ‘I’ve always wanted you like this’. Oh

There’s a twinge of sadness that even in his dreams he knows he’s not what Shige wants. But, ever the optimist, he can’t deny a strange feeling of giddy excitement in his chest because, even if this whole situation is far from ideal, right now, maybe he is what Shige wants.

He’s not shallow, and he’s not lovestruck dumb – he _knows_ you shouldn’t change who you are for someone else. He knows that in his heart and in his head, he’s a man, but maybe it’s OK to enjoy the perks of whatever freak accident caused this, for as long as it lasts. And if those perks happen to include Shige wanting something different with him, the heat between his legs says he’s fine with that just now. 

He closes his eyes as he moves his hand beneath his tank top, his fingers trailing up his muscled abdomen to cup around supple breasts. He wonders what kind of breasts Shige likes, he’s been with women himself and it’s always been nice enough, but breasts have never done anything for him. His own are slightly more interesting to him, though it’s mainly because of the tingling feeling down below when his thumb swipes over a perky nipple. It’s something he’s always enjoyed as a man, but somehow in this body the sensation is more intense. He’s heard there are other things more intense as a woman, and he can’t deny that, with the warmth pooling in his groin again, he’s eager to find out if it’s true.

With one hand still fondling his breast, he moves the other down, fingers curling between his legs, pressing right through the moisture to push two inside. His eyes roll back into his head as his legs fall apart to let his fingers press in deeper, his hips rocking up slowly to meet them on each slow thrust. He’s in no hurry, content to explore the new sensations, alternating between thrusting and scissoring his fingers, pulling back to push inside with more, only to switch back to two and try for deeper.

It feels entirely different to masturbating as a man. Maybe it’s just because when he first discovered his dick he was in too much of a hurry to really take his time exploring like this, it was just a means to an end. This feels more like an experience, not like he’s racing toward a goal.

It’s still just as frustrating when he’s interrupted though. The knock at his front door startling him enough that he almost breaks his fingers as he tightens involuntarily around them. After a moment the knocking stops, and Koyama experiments with clenching various muscles he’s not used to having until he manages to squeeze like that voluntarily, clenching harder as he starts moving his fingers again.

Just as he’s relaxing back into it, the phone discarded on the bed beside him rings and with a huffed sigh he moves the hand from his breast to grapple for it and silence it. The next time it rings he looks at the caller ID, Shige, so with a groan of frustration he stills his fingers to answer it. 

“Are you OK?” Shige asks when his voice comes out strained despite the way he’d tried to calm it, and then his heart leaps into his throat as he continues. “I’m outside your door, come let me in, I have a...solution.”

Shit. “Two minutes.” he says as he hangs up, and then all but jumps out of bed. The wetness clinging in his underwear feels kind of gross but he doesn’t have time to shower so he just pulls them off, wiping his fingers off on them and cleaning his thighs as best he can before tossing them in the laundry hamper and pulling a clean pair from the drawer. 

When he tugs the door open to greet Shige, Shige’s eyes widen a the sight of him and Koyama realises he didn’t check how flushed and debauched he looks. Hell, he doesn’t know what he looks like at all, if he even still looks like him, if he looks like his sister or someone entirely different. 

His frame is slightly smaller for sure, he realises as he looks down, the narrowing of his shoulders making the loose tank top he’d gone to bed in hang low on chest, almost indecently revealing the new curves beneath it. He folds his arms quickly over his chest as he steps back to let Shige in, heart still pounding. “So you found out how to reverse this?” he asks as nonchalantly as he can with desire still coursing through his veins.

“Yes.” Shige answers concisely, turning pointedly away. 

“How?”

Shige glances back at him briefly and then moves to sit awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. “We um...we need to have sex...”

Koyama feels a throb of excitement at the word. And maybe it’s just because he’s spent the last however long getting himself worked up, but maybe it’s also because it’s Shige. Because it was Shige that stopped touching and flirting, not him. Because he never wanted to stop, he always wanted more, and now here’s his chance. And he’s in this body that Shige could be attracted to, and maybe Shige could want more too. “OK” says. 

“OK?!” Shige asks in surprise. “You’re not going to ask how this happened or...why..? Or?”

He should ask those questions. He should, and he will, but not right now. If this is how he gets rid of the body that Shige might want, then this could be his only chance and he’s not going to waste it asking questions and second guessing.

Instead of answering he moves over to the sofa, his hands on Shige’s shoulders urging him to lean back as he slides onto his knees to straddle him. He sees Shige’s Adams apple bob with a heavy swallow, his eyes flicking between Koyama’s eyes and his lips. He sees the nervous slide of tongue along his lips, but he feels encouraging hardness beneath him.

He hears Shige’s sharp inhale when he shifts his hips, and his hands move to Koyama’s shoulders as he leans in. And then he’s stopped. Shige holding him just a hairsbreadth from his lips as the seconds stretch, Shige’s eyes seeming to search his.

“Don’t you want to?” Koyama asks, voice coming out a whisper.

“Yes.” Shige answers, his voice just as shaky. “You wouldn’t be in this situation if I didn’t want you so bad...”

This time when Koyama leans in, Shige’s hold gives, his hands moving instead to Koyama’s waist, coaxing them to grind down again as their lips finally meet.

Koyama kisses him urgently, trying to communicate without words just how much he wants this, and Shige kisses back just as hard. Their lips don’t even break as Shige moves Koyama further up his waist, arms tightening around him, and in a feat he never imagined possible for Shige, he’s lifted into the air as Shige stands. 

His back hits his bed just moments later, Shige’s lips finding his again, pressing hard just once as he leans over Koyama. “Kei...” he says seriously, hesitating. “Do you want this?” Shige asks and Koyama grinds his hips up like the action and his breathlessness will be answer enough but Shige continues. “You’re not just doing this because I turned you into a girl? You want to be with me right?”

His phrasing makes it clear he knows, but if he needs to hear it then Koyama can give him that much. “I want you Shige. I’ve wanted you for so long.” It’s not a smile on Shige’s face, he still looks torn, but he nods and kisses Koyama again before sliding out of his arms and moving down. 

When Shige reaches his boxers he peels them down, pulling them off the end of Koyama’s feet and tossing them to the floor before starting his way back up from his knee, pressing kisses into his skin as Koyama’s legs spread instinctively in invitation. He can practically feel himself dripping as Shige takes his time moving slowly, the pressure building already though his lips are nowhere near where Koyama wants them yet. It’s hard to tell if it’s that this body is just so much more sensitive than he’s used to, or if it’s just because it’s Shige, because he’s been yearning for this for too many years.

When Shige’s lips do finally reach, he arches from the bed with a gasp, only to shudder back down to it when he replaces his lips with his tongue, his arms curling around Koyama’s thighs to spread him wider as he traces slick folds with broad, slow laps of his tongue.

He shudders, legs tensing against Shige’s hold as his tongue dips inside, moaning into his wet heat.

And then far too soon Shige’s tongue retreats. Koyama starts to whine at the loss, but Shige only pauses to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before moving back in. The sensation when Shige’s tongue flicks against his clit is phenomenal, it’s unlike anything he’s felt, and the only way to relieve the rapidly building tension is vocally. “Ah...” he cries, and then “There”, like he can’t already feel the way Shige is smiling at his reaction.

Once the dam is broken he can’t stop the slew of pleas, the desperate gasps and moans as Shige licks at him mercilessly, fast then slow, soft flicks and hard presses. All of it so new and so intense that Koyama’s head is spinning with how quickly it builds, with the way it spreads through him, like creeping buttercup – sprouting up in bursts of sensation, not only in his groin, but everywhere.

“Shige!” he gasps, frantic, as he feels himself tipping, one hand knotting into Shige’s hair to hold him close as the other fists into the sheets. He doesn’t even notice Shige’s hand moving, but he feels his fingers slip inside just in time for him tighten around them as orgasm pulses through him.

He tugs Shige’s head away when his clit quickly becomes oversensitive, but the fingers still stroking inside him only prolong the warm buzz of pleasure still tingling all over his body. When they curl slowly it only sets of more smaller spasms of bliss and all too soon Koyama finds himself pressing back into it, eager for more.

He peels his eyes open to an expression he’s never seen on Shige’s face before, it’s like pained desire, bittersweet longing.

“God, you’re beautiful” Shige says, fingers slipping free as he moves back up the bed, hands falling either side of Koyama’s face as he leans in to press their lips together. Koyama tries not to think about where Shige’s lips have just been, or how the almost sweet taste on his tongue is him. He concentrates on the fervor in Shige’s kiss, on the feeling of Shige’s body flush against his, on the hardness pressing against him.

“Shige” Koyama whines “I want you, now.”

“I’ve always wanted you.” Shige says, and it’s sweet and tender, and later it will hurt in all the sweetest ways to think of it.

Shige kisses him again quickly and then pulls away to strip off his shirt and start on his pants. Koyama sits up a little to tug off his own tank top and then he watches in appreciation as Shige kicks out of his underwear. And then Shige is leaning over him again, settling himself between Koyama’s bent knees and lining himself up. 

He feels like he should say something, doesn’t have time to even think of anything, the breath knocked out of him as Shige presses slowly inside, filling him in one fluid movement. For a moment he pauses and Koyama feels his walls clenching as they adjust and then Koyama is done waiting, he’s been waiting far too long already. “Move.” he commands, begs maybe, and with a low groan Shige complies.

The pace is slow, Shige grinding more than thrusting as he strokes a hand down Koyama’s thigh in the most sensual way, and then he urges Koyama’s leg back up, wrapping an arm around it to urge it over his shoulder and Shige presses in deeper as he leans down, kissing him just as deeply. 

His orgasm builds more slowly this time, instead of the sharp jolts of pleasure Shige’s tongue gave him, this is more like a steady simmer, heating gradually into a rolling boil. Pleasure and passion and heat building, until finally it breaks, spilling so deep he feels it in his bones.

“Wow.” he breathes as he comes back to himself, limbs heavy, and when he opens his eyes Shige is still watching him in admiration, leaning in to kiss him hard, and then the thrusts speed up.

When Shige comes it’s with a low groan of his given name, muffled into his shoulder as Shige pants into his skin, holding him close until Koyama feels his body starting to shift and change. It makes him feel almost seasick, but even amidst the weird twisting sensations, he’s vaguely aware of Shige pulling out of him and moving away.

It takes minutes for the nausea to fade, and then a few more after that to find his voice. Shige is sitting at the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

“Ok.” he says eventually. “I’m ready to know how this happened now...”

“It was magic.” Shige answers and Koyama wants to laugh. Any other day he would, but he did wake up as a girl this morning so magic actually sounds kind of plausible. 

“You cast a spell on me?” he asks.

“Not on purpose...” Shige answers, and then mumbles. “I thought Nakajima was joking...”

“Nakajima?”

“Yuto...” Shige clarifies, and he turns to face Koyama though he still can’t quite meet his eyes. “He gave me a notebook for my birthday last year. He said Chinen’s sister had bewitched it so that the first story I wrote in it would come true.” Koyama just frowns as he tries to put that together with the current situation. “I didn’t take it seriously...not really...but then last night I was just...I didn’t realise I’d picked up that notebook until I saw it on the desk this morning.”

Koyama frowns at the implication “So the first story you wrote in it was about me being a girl? That you had to have sex with?”

Shige sighs. “Not exactly.” and he glances briefly up at Koyama before looking away again. “It was just a story where you were a girl and we were together...so we had sex”

“Ok” Koyama prods.

“I had this crazy vivid dream about it...and then I realised what book it was...and I really thought it was just a joke but...then I called you...” 

“So you got in touch with her to find out how to change me back?” he surmises.

Shige nods. “She said the enchantment only sets up the story...from there it’s a self-fulfilling prophecy...the story only comes true because I have to make it so...”

“So we had to have sex...” Shige nods and Koyama lets that sink in for a moment but there’s still one pressing question. “Shige why did you write a story about me being a girl?”

“Because I like you.” Shige answers, his cheeks flushing more than they should at the confession given what they’ve just done. “But I can’t be with you...and sometimes I write these silly little fantasies of situations where we could be together...”

“I see.” Koyama nods, and yeah he already knew but it still hurts something fierce to have it spelled out like that. “The only way for us to be together is if I was a girl...”

“No.” Shige says and it sounds like he means it. “I don’t care about gender...or sex...or even species apparently because I’ve written loads of these fantasies, all different scenarios...You should be thankful you woke up a girl and not a tentacled, egg laying alien…”

Koyama has to laugh a little at that “You’ll have to read me that one”

Shige laughs but he still sounds kind of sad as he continues “...or in some wacky ABO world where I’m somehow an Alpha and you’re an omega…or...”

“If it’s not about gender then what is it?” Koyama has to ask.

“Because you want a family” Shige says. “I know the older we get the more you want it, and I won’t be the thing that holds you back.”

Koyama can’t hold back the laugh this time. “That’s what it’s about..? You think I want a family more than you?”

“Don’t you?” Shige asks.

“Idiot” Koyama snaps in exasperation “Maybe if you spent as much time communicating as you do writing then we’d have figured this out ages ago...and without the magical intervention. Yes I want a family...but if that’s all that mattered then why don’t I have one? Huh Shige? Because it’s far more important to me to find someone that I love than someone who can procreate with me.”


End file.
